FA30030
昼休み。 Noon recess. 春の陽気が、教室を適温に保っている。 Spring's nice weather keeps the classroom at a moderate temperature. ほどよく腹も満たされ、後は寝るだけという状態。 That plus the fact that I just ate a huge lunch, and all I want to do is sleep. クラスメイトたちのしゃべる声が、耳に心地いい……。 All around me is the sound of my classmates chattering. ……。 ... 【？？】「みゃあ」 ???: Meow... …………ん？ ...... mm? 明らかに人間ではない声がして、俺は起き上がった。 Barely able to hear that sound, I stand up. そして、窓の外を見る。 I walk over to the window and peer out. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Meooow... 中庭には、紅瀬さんがいた。 Out in the courtyard, I can see Kiriha. その足下に、小さな黒猫。 There's a little black cat at her feet. 【桐葉】「……ふ」 Kiriha: Heh... 笑って……いるのか？ Is she... smiling? ここからではよく見えない。 I can't see very well from here. 【孝平】「紅瀬さ……」 Kirha: Kuze-sa... 声をかけようとして、やめた。 I'm about to raise my voice, but then I stop. 猫を驚かせてしまうかもしれない。 I might startle the cat. 猫が驚く→猫逃げる→犯人は俺→紅瀬さん怒る。 The cat startles -> The cat runs -> Kiriha gets mad. その図式だけはなんとしてでも避けたかった。 That's a sequence of events I'd rather avoid. 【黒猫】「みゃっ」 Black Cat: Mew... 紅瀬さんの足にまとわりついていた猫が、トコトコと歩き出した。 The cat circles her, nuzzling her legs, then heads off at a quick trot. その後を追うようにして、紅瀬さんも歩いていく。 Kuze-san sets off at a quick pace to follow it. どこに行くんだろう。 Where the heck are they headed? あっちは本敷地だ。 Off the main grounds, I guess. 【瑛里華】「本敷地に行ってることはわかってるの。でも情報はそれだけ」 Erika: I know that she heads off the school grounds. But that's the extend of what I've gathered. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 一瞬考えてから、俺は急いで教室を出た。 After a second of hesitation, I hurry out of the classroom. 【孝平】「あれ？」 Kouhei: What the? ダッシュで中庭に来てみたものの、すでに紅瀬さんの姿はなかった。 I blast out the doors into the courtyard, but Kiriha is already long gone. 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ ……が、かすかに猫の鳴き声がする。 But, I hear the meow of a cat in the distance. まだそんなに遠くには行ってないのかもしれない。 She can't be that far away then. さて、どうする。 Now then, what to do. 急げば追いつけるかも。 I can probably overtake her if I hurry. でも、追いついてどうするんだ？ But what do I do when I catch up to her? 彼女の秘密の場所を暴くのか？ Do I expose her secret? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 深く考えるのはやめよう。 I stop thinking about it so carefully. 紅瀬さんだって、ただ単に散歩してるだけかもしれない。 Maybe she's just going for a stroll. だったらちょっと様子を見に行くくらい、問題ないだろう。 If I just go for a peek, maybe it will turn out to be nothing. 【孝平】「よしっ」 Kouhei: Okay. そんな言い訳めいた思いと好奇心を抱えながら、俺は本敷地へと向かった。 With that excuse in mind, I endulge my own curiosity and set off after her. 【孝平】「って、いねえし」 Kouhei: But... she's gone. 結局、ここに来るまでに紅瀬さんを見つけることはできなかった。 After all that deliberation, she's not even here. 噴水の前に立ち、ぐるりと周囲を見渡す。 I stand in front of the fountain, doing a big three-sixty scanning the campus for her. そこに人の気配はない。 There's no sign of her. 生ぬるい春風が通り過ぎていくだけだ。 A light spring breeze plays over me. ……途中で森の中に入ったのか？ Did she head into the forest? それとも、もともとこっちに向かっていなかったのか？ Or was she not even heading in this direction in the first place? 【？？】「だーれだ♪」 ???: Who is it?♪ 【孝平】「うぉっ！」 Kouhei: What the! 突然背後から目隠しされ、俺は悲鳴をあげた。 Suddenly, someone covers my eyes from behind, and I let out a shriek. それまで、まったく人の気配がなかったからだ。 That ends my search... I've definately lost her now. 【孝平】「や、やめてくださいっ」 Kouhei: P- please stop it. 【？？】「うっふふ～っ」 ???: Eh hehe... 【？？】「当ててくれるまで放さないんだから☆」 ???: Until you manage to guess it, I'm not letting you go! 当てるも何も、この声はまぎれもなくあの人だ。 There's little need to guess, the voice can only belong to one person. 【孝平】「やめてくださいよ、会長っ」 Kouhei: Please stop, President. 【？？】「ブブー。は・ず・れ♪」 ???: Wrong! 【？？】「大当たりだろうが」 ???: He got it right, actually. 【？？】「うあ」 ???: Uwaa... 急に手が外され、視界が明るくなる。 The hands are pulled away quickly, clearing my vision. 振り返ると、そこには案の定、会長と東儀先輩がいた。 Looking back over my shoulder, just as I thought, it's the President and Tougi-sempai. 【伊織】「あーあ。バレちゃった」 Iori: Ahh... I was figured out. 会長は心底残念そうにつぶやいた。 The president looks saddened to the very core of his being by that outcome. というか、バレないとでも思ったのか？ Wait, did he really think I was going to be able to tell? 【孝平】「何してるんですか」 Kouhei: What are you two doing? 【伊織】「何って、デート中に決まってるだろう」 Iori: What do you think... Collecting data. 【征一郎】「監督生室で打ち合わせをしていたんだ」 Seiichirou: Arranging a meeting at the Prefect's Building. 会長の台詞を遮るようにして、東儀先輩は言った。 Interrupting the President's explanation, Tougi-sempai says that. 【征一郎】「支倉は？」 Seichiirou: And you? 【孝平】「俺は、その……」 Kouhei: I was... uh... そうだ。 Oh, wait. もしかすると、東儀先輩たちなら知ってるかもしれない。 That's right, maybe they saw her. 【孝平】「あの、ここらへんに黒髪の女の子いませんでした？」 Kouhei: Um... have you seen a girl with black haired pass by here? 【征一郎】「黒髪？」 Seiichirou: Black hair? 【孝平】「はい。ロングで、こう、スラッとしてて」 Kouhei: Yes. It's really long hair, and she's slender. 【孝平】「たぶん黒猫と一緒にいたと思うんですが」 Kouhei: There may have been a black cat with her. 【征一郎】「……黒猫」 Seiichirou: ... a black cat. 【孝平】「ええ。同じクラスの、紅瀬桐葉って人なんですけど」 Kouhei: Yes... she's in the same class as me, Kuze Kiriha is her name. 【伊織】「紅瀬ちゃんがどうかしたの？」 Iori: What did Kuze-chan do this time? ──紅瀬ちゃん。 ... Kuze-chan. たぶんその時の俺は、ものすごく奇妙な顔をしていたと思う。 If I could look at myself right now, I'd probably have a heck of an expression on right now. 【征一郎】「知り合いか？」 Seiichirou: Is she an acquaintance of yours? 【伊織】「あんな美人を知らないヤツなんてモグリだよ」 Iori: There isn't a single warm blooded male that doesn't know such a beautiful girl. 【伊織】「ねえ支倉君？」 Iori: Right, Hasekura-kun? ……まさか。 Right...... 俺の中で、さまざまな疑惑が芽生える。 Inside me, various worries begin to grow. まさか、まさかまさかまさか── No way... no way no way no way... the president didn't... drink her blood?? 【伊織】「へえ、珍しいな」 Iori: Hee... how unusual. 【伊織】「ははは、支倉君もそういう顔する時あるんだ」 Iori: Hahaha... so Hasekura-kun can make that kind of face too sometimes. 【征一郎】「伊織、からかうな」 Seiichirou: Iori, don't tease him like that. 【伊織】「ああ、ごめんごめん」 Iori: Ah... sorry sorry. 小さく笑ってから、会長は俺を見た。 The president stares at me with a small smile. 【伊織】「俺は、彼女に指一本触れたことがないよ」 Iori: Don't worry, I didn't lay a single finger on her. 【伊織】「そう言えば安心かな？」 Iori: Does that give you any peace of mind? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... なんと返事していいかわからなくて、俺は曖昧な角度でうなずいてみせた。 Hearing his unusually serious voice tell me that straight out, I give a nod. 安心。 I'm relieved. ……したんだろうな、きっと。 He didn't hurt her. Probably. 【伊織】「支倉君は、彼女みたいな子がタイプなのかい？」 Iori: Are girls like her your type? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: Excuse me? 話が飛躍した。 This conversation just totally shifted gears. 会長は試すような目で俺を見る。 The president's eyes look like he's testing me. 【伊織】「だって、あれほどの美人は他の学校にもいなかったろう？」 Iori: After all, I doubt there's another girl that beautiful in the entire school, right? 【孝平】「それはまあ、そうかもしれませんけど」 Kouhei: That's... I guess so, yeah. ……。 ... いや、本当にそうかもしれない。 Well, actually, yeah, it is true. 副会長も相当な美人だけど、紅瀬さんは、なんというか……。 The vice president is incredibly beautiful too, but... Kuze-san is... how do I express it... 【伊織】「隙がないというか、完成されてる美しさだよね、彼女」 Iori: She's got a kind of flawless, perfect sort of beauty about her, doesn't she. 【伊織】「あれほど独特な雰囲気を持った子は、そういないな」 Iori: Girls with that particularly quality, they don't exist on this world. そう、それだ。 That... that's right. なぜか妙に納得してしまった。 Why do I have this strange sort of understanding? 俺はこれまでの転校人生を通して、いろんなタイプの女の子を見てきた。 I've seen just about every single type of girl in existance during my life as a perpetually transferring student. 目立ちたがり屋な子、委員長タイプの子、強気な子。 The girl who likes to show off, the girl who always has to lead everything, the rich girl who has everything. 人と接するのが苦手な子、引っ込み思案な子、集団行動が苦手な子。 The shy girl, the reserved girl, the girl who has to do everything different. でも、紅瀬さんはどのタイプとも違う。 But Kuze-san is different. 周囲と馴れ合うことをせず、徹底的に孤高を貫いている。 It's almost like she isn't even aware of her environment... that's how aloof she is. なのに、なぜか目立つ。 And yet, why does she stand out? 教室の隅で、その存在が際立っている。 In the back corner of the classroom behind me, her presence is very prominant in my mind. つい目を向けずにはいられなくなる──。 I can't help but to look at her..., to think about her... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 【孝平】「それで、質問の続きですが」 Kouhei: Anyway, I never really got an answer to my question. 【伊織】「ああ、なんだっけ？」 Iori: Ah... what was it again? 東儀先輩は会長を制し、一歩踏み出した。 Tougi-sempai holds out a hand to hold the president back, and takes a step forward. 【征一郎】「支倉の言うような女子生徒なら、俺たちは見ていない」 Seiichirou: Neither of us has seen a girl fitting the description that you gave us. ……やっぱりか。 Ah well. こっちの方に行ったと思ったけど、俺の勘違いだったのかもしれない。 I was pretty sure she was headed in this direction, but I suppose I could have guessed incorrectly. それとも……。 Or maybe... 【瑛里華】「風紀委員が何度か尾行したけど、いつも撒かれちゃうみたい」 Erika: The Public Morals Committee has tried to tail her many times, but she always manages to shake them. ……まさかな。 ... no way. 【征一郎】「ところで」 Seiichirou: By the way. 【征一郎】「その子、黒猫と一緒にいると言ったか？」 Seiichirou: That girl, you said she was with a black cat? 【孝平】「はい。俺が見かけた時はそうでした」 Kouhei: That's correct. When I last saw her, she was. 【征一郎】「そうか……」 Seiichirou: I see... 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: Mm? 東儀先輩は、神妙なまなざしを地面に落とした。 Tougi-sempai looks at the ground with a quiet, almost meek expression. どうしたんだろう？ What the hell is going on?